Peluche, Hochet, Tétine, Pleurs
by BlouBell
Summary: Grimmjow garde sa petite fille pendant qu'Ichigo sort en ville. Court OS.


**Peluche, Hochet, Tétine, Pleurs.**

X

X

_ Noooonn ! Qu'es'tu fais ?! Arrête de bouger !

Grimmjow faisant du baby-sitting pendant un samedi ensoleillé. Tableau assez surréaliste ?

Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il se passe…

Plus tôt, son doux amant lui avait confié la tâche de garder la petite.

Et avec le sourire éclatant qu'avait affiché Ichigo, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser…en plus, garder sa fille était une chose parfaitement normale.

Maintenant, Ichigo était sortit et lui était bloqué avec la boule d'énergie qui lui servait de progéniture.

_ Cherry ! Descends de là ! Tu vas te faire mal !

La petite fille âgée d'un an et demi, avait escaladé un des meubles en s'aidant de boites de chaussures vides pour se hisser. Elle tapait joyeusement des mains en voyant son père qui faisait des signes, alors qu'il tentait justement de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui fallait descendre.

Il finit par l'attraper, et sentit alors une horrible odeur :

_ 'tain !? …Bon, on va aller arranger ça !

Il posa sa fille sur un petit matelas, et entreprit de se masquer le visage avec le pyjama de son mari.

L'enfant regardait son père, puis se mit à rire de bon cœur.

_ Oh…putain, ça fouette !

Il lui nettoya ses petites fesses dodues avec les lingettes, en mettant un peu de poudre, tout en chantonnant comme un bébé :

_ T'sais que t'es l'plus dégueu des bébés toi ? Hein ?! T'sais !

Il approcha son visage de la petite pour aller chatouiller son ventre.

_ Bon maint'nant tu vas boire ton lolo et ensuite tu roupilles !

Il la posa sur sa petite chaise, avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour jeter sa couche et chauffer son biberon.

Il versa un peu de lait sur son doigt, ça ne devait pas être trop chaud.

Grimmjow revint dans le séjour, et il ne vit sa Cherry.

Il lâcha le biberon, et criait partout :

_ Cherry !? Mon chou…sors de ta cachette…papa a quelque chose pour toi !

Mais rien, à part un désordre sans nom dans tout l'appartement. Il fallait un minimum d'ordre pour retrouver le bébé caché.

Il rangea, et par le biais regardait toutes les cachettes les plus inimaginables.

Quand d'un coup, après une demi-heure à se ronger les ongles et persuadé d'être le pire paternelle, on sonna.

Curieux, il ouvrit et faillit faire une syncope en voyant son voisin avec se petite fille :

_ Heu…votre petite fille…

Il reprit le bébé, tout en empoignant le pauvre voisin :

_ Où vous l'avez trouvé !?

_...Heu…dans mon jardin…

Grimmjow pâlit et referma la porte sans remercier l'homme.

Il posa la petite dans la chaise, en mettant la ceinture cette fois, et en disposant cette même chaise dans la cuisine pour l'avoir à l'œil.

_ Tu t'enfuiras pas c'te fois ! Ha ! Ton papa Grimmjow est le meilleur !

Pendant qu'il refaisait un biberon pour la petite, celle-ci, se débattait pour sortir.

Elle fit trembler sa chaise en gigotant comme un ver.

_ Arrête de gigoter, avale ça plutôt !

Il lui fit boire son lait qu'elle recracha directement sur la figure du bleuté.

Notre sexy bleuté qui avait des envies de meurtres…il reposa sa fille et lui cria à s'en époumoner :

_ J'en ai vraiment marre de toi ! T'sais rien faire d'autre que m'les briser !!?

La jeune fille pris peur, et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes avant de se mettre à pleurer, ce qui fendit le cœur de Grimmjow, qui essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer sa petite fille.

_ Shhhhuuut…désolé mon cœur… ! Nan papa adore sa petite fille ! T'es l'plus mignon des bébés…aller mon cœur…

Mais les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, il la posa sur le canapé du salon :

_ Ssshut ! Tiens tu veux ton doudou ? Et regarde le beau hochet !

Après deux heures éprouvantes, de pleurs, lorsqu'Ichigo rentra en fin d'après midi, il trouva son mari avec la petite dans ses bras.

Grimmjow ouvrit un œil, et se releva avec la petite dans ses bras.

_ Tiens…j'vais pioncer…

Ichigo pris sa fille encore endormi, tandis que le bleuté monta à leur chambre pour dormir.

_ Mais comment il fait pour jamais être fatigué avec elle… ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors, j'aimerais bien avoir Grimmjow comme papa...c'est pas comme le mien qui va couper ma connec pendant deux mois (j'espère qu'il plaisante d'ailleurs) de toute façon, même sans connec, je continue à écrire donc le chapitre d'Homeworks sera écrit, comme d'hab...mais posté sur un autre pc...et en retard surement =)

Bonne fin de soirée à toutes!

**Cherry Duck**


End file.
